¿Me gustas o no me gustas?
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Ver esa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillar me confundió, él dice que me quiere y le grito enojado, él insiste en que me quiere y espera una respuesta...y yo...no sé que decirle. No sé si de verdad le gusto. ¿O es una mentira? Aun así, debo responder. ¿Esto es amor o simplemente odio disfrazado?" *ToonLinkxPopo.
1. ¿Esto es verdad?

Uhh...¡Estoy hecha un fuego! Je je je. ¡Hola! He aquí con otra historia de esta linda pareja (son fáciles de manejar, porque son el tipo de pareja AMOR-ODIO...Cosa que me encanta...*u*) Lo bueno es que serán mas de dos capítulos, creo que eso es bueno (? No se, díganme ustedes..

¡Bueno, vino la inspiración y hay que aprovechar!

Vamos a aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece salvo la historia, o mejor dicho, la idea de la historia. Algún día ellos serán míos y haré oficial esta pareja...(junto con la de Ness y Lucas...xD) Por el momento...me conformo con hacer este tipo de fic...

Es un Pov: ToonLink. (es genial este personaje...me encanta.)

~Que lo disfruten~

* * *

―¡Me gustas!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y el vaso de cristal cayó de mis manos parar terminar estrellándose contra el suelo. Parpadeé repetidas veces y mi boca se entreabrió; ¿Q-Que acababa de suceder?

―¿Q-Qu-Que?― Atiné a preguntar; ¡Bravo TL! Que inteligente eres.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

―Que me gustas, y mucho― Dijo con tranquilidad, aunque pude ver que estaba algo nervioso. ―Me gustas mucho Toon Link― Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al terminar de hablar.

¡¿Él está sonrojado?! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

No podía moverme, todavía no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Solo era consciente de algunas cosas:

Primero. Había venido a la cocina porque quería un vaso de jugo, luego que el estúpido de Ness se tomara el mío; si no fuera por Lucas, probablemente habríamos comenzado una pelea con mi amigo maniático de la gorra roja; por esa razón, no tuve otra alternativa que venir hasta aquí. Aunque, podría haber obligado al idiota de mi amigo a venir por jugo.

Segundo. Mientras serbia tranquilamente mi jugo, noté que uno de mis amigos, siendo más precisos Popo, había ingresado a la cocina y al verme se me acercó. Conversamos de cosas triviales; desde las aventuras que cada uno sobrellevo en sus propios mundos, hasta la cena del día anterior. Entre bromas e intentos de pelea, nos divertimos demasiado, pero, repentinamente, la plática dio otro giro; permanecimos en silencio, cada uno mentidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Y por último. Cuando estuve a punto de irme de aquí, él me pidió que no me fuera, le pregunté por qué pero no quiso responder. Me impaciente y terminé exigiéndole que quería saber lo que estaba sucediéndole, hasta que dijo…

―Me gustas.

¡Esa misma frase!

―¡Agh, deja de decirlo!― Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y podía sentir el calor que se situaba en mis mejillas.

¡¿Qué intenta este idiota?! ¿Por qué dice cosas taaaan vergonzosas! ¿Y por qué me las dice a mí? Que diga que es una broma. Je je je. ¿Eso hacen los amigos, no? Bromas, bromas, bromas. ¡Vamos Popo, dime que es una broma!

―¿TL?― Se me acercó y yo retrocedí asustado; ¿Era algo instintivo o acaso sentía miedo por él? ¿Miedo? ¡Qué ridículo! ―¿Te sientes bien?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi espalda había dado contra la pared y me vi acorralado, sin posibilidad de escape. Su mano enguantada se situó en mi frente, mordí mi labio inferior y no pude apartar la mirada; ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¡Quiero decir, no estoy nervioso! ¡Él no me hace sentir nervioso! ¡Claro que no! Pero…¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta manera?; se ve preocupado, mas luego suspira aliviado. ¿Sucedió algo?

―Es un alivio que no tengas fiebre.

Tragué pesadamente al ver que alejaba su mano de mí; ¿Esto estaba sucediendo? ¿Era verdad…era real? Con un gran esfuerzo, pude mover mi mano y pellizqué mi mejilla derecha hasta volverla roja. Ignoré la punzada de dolor y no detuve mi tarea hasta considerarlo necesario. Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer mi mano; ¡Cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos me despertaré de este sueño e iré a patear el trasero de Popo! Pero…cuando descubrí mi mirada, solo me encontré con la cara sorprendida de Popo.

―TL ¿Por qué te jalaste la mejilla?― Preguntó un tanto curioso; solo por escuchar en tono de su voz, me sentí mas avergonzado.

―¿E-E-Esto…es real?

―¿Real?― Repitió. ―Je je. Es real― Murmuró mientras su mano rozaba mi mejilla lastimada, con mucho cuidado y ternura; ok. Ya me estoy asustando. ¡¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?! ¡Que deje de hacerlo!

Tal vez…esto es una broma. ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Si, si, si, si. Es eso. ¡Es una broma! ¡Estúpido Popo! ¡Casi caigo! Casi….¡Por todas mis Diosas, que sea una maldita broma! Por favor, por favor, por favor.

―Ya-Ya-Ya bas-basta…― Dijo medio suplicante; ¡No es que le esté suplicando! Es solo que, es solo que…¡Ash, no sé qué pensar!

¡Muchas gracias estúpido esquimal!

―¿Q-Que?

―Ba-Basta…detente…― Dije en un tono más alto. ―Deja esta mentira.

― TL. ¿Crees que es mentira?― Asentí de inmediato; no encontraba las palabras las palabras necesarias para expresar como me sentía. ¡Ahg, es tan difícil! ―Bueno, déjame decirte algo. Lo que te dije no es mentira.

―Pe-Pero…

―En verdad me gustas.

Apreté los dientes. ¡Este idiota! ¡Ya basta! Deja de decir…deja de decir esas palabras…porque me siento raro.

―¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas con esa cara tan seria!

―Te ves lindo estando apenado.

―¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Su expresión cambió de repente, frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado. ―No estoy jugando contigo― Se cruzó de brazos y me miró seriamente. ―Nunca jugaría con la persona que me gusta y en un futuro llegaré a amar.

Uh….¿Él…hablaba enserio? ¿Por qué se ve tan decidido? ¿Es…es verdad…lo que está diciendo? ¿Es verdad?

―Popo― Decir su nombre me hizo sentir incomodo; ¿Esto…es el fin de nuestra amistad?

―Me gustas y no miento.

Mi corazón se estrellaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. Detenlo…quería pedir que se detuviera, pero, ningún sonido brotaba de mis labios. ¡Idiota! Quería gritarle, gritarle como nunca antes le había gritado. Golpearlo, patearlo, o cualquier cosa. ¡Quería que fuera como antes…tenía que ser como antes! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Que nos está sucediendo!?

Aproximó su rostro hasta el mío y así poder murmurar contra mí oído. ―Tu amor terminará siendo solo para mí― Mi cuerpo se estremeció; ¿Q-Que…que me está pasando. ―Tú solo espera.

Cuando Popo se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, mis rodillas terminaron cediendo y caí al suelo. Llevé una mano hasta mi pecho para poder sentir los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Qué era todo esto?

―Por cierto TL― Popo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y me miró por encima de su hombro; pude notar la expresión de su rostro. Una gran sonrisa se situaba en él. ―Ve preparándote, porque no me detendré hasta que estemos juntos― Dijo con diversión y antes que pudiera replicar, él ya se había ido.

No tenía palabras para describir el momento…no había palabras para expresar como me sentía. Mis emociones eran tan contradictorias y me estaban volviendo loco. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza; apenas podía comprender que sucedía, hasta que las palabras de Popo resonaron en mi cabeza. Sus palabras. TODAS y CADA UNA de ellas. Repitiéndose a cada segundo; tome una gran bocada de aire y deje que se escapara luego de unos momentos. Me levanté del suelo, limpie mi túnica y el resto de mi atuendo.

Conté hasta diez y….jalé mis cabellos con fuerza.

¡¿QUÉ ACABABA DE SUCEDER?!

* * *

Ji ji. Que buen primer capitulo. Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí, porque yo ame con toda mi almita escribir esto. Bueno, sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas o lo que fuere que tengan para comentarme; como saben *y si no lo saben, lo saben ahora* me gusta saber que opinan ustedes.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo...que no sé cuando será, pero, ojala sea pronto.

Cuídense y hagan maldades buenas...XD

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. ¿Pervertido o tierno?

Wiii...He aquí el segundo capitulo, que tardó un poco en venir, peeeeero, ya llegó. Por suerte. ¿Que mas puedo decirles? Eh, no sé...estoy medio tonta, no, no me pasa nada, es solo que me siento rara...Es mas, ni se porque escribo eso..xD ¡Ashh, como sea! ¡Ah, casi me olvido! Gracias por los comentarios, son muy amables y me alegra que les guste..

¡Aquí esta el segundo capitulo! El tercero vendrá...cuando tenga que venir!

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

¿Me gustas o te odio?

¿Cuál sentimiento se oculta en mi interior?

No lo sé bien.

Y me enfurece no saberlo con claridad.

¡Agh! Es tan complicado. ¡Es tan, tan, tan, pero tan, MOLESTO! Es molesto…que me hace…me hace sentir ¡Me hace sentir enojado! Todo me molesta. ¡Todo! ¡Odio todo! Odio sentirme así. Odio no saber que siento. Odio que él genere esta incertidumbre en mí. Odio que él parece tenerlo todo en claro y yo no. Odio que me confunda. Odio su mirada despreocupado. Odio su sonrisa tonta. Odio todo de él. Odio todo lo que es y cómo actúa; ¡Aghhhh! ¡Maldito Popo! ¡¿Por qué tienes que confundirme de esa manera?! ¡Te odio! ¡Ya…ya me las pagará ese infeliz!

¡No tiene derecho de confundirme de esta manera! ¡No lo tiene! No lo…tiene….

Uhh. Lo detesto.

_«¡Me gustas!»_

Hago una mueca de desagrado al oír esa voz en mi cabeza ¡Esa molesta voz de ese maldito idiota! Muerdo mi labio inferior hasta sentir dolor. Quiero deshacerme de una buena vez por todas de esta maldita sensación. Apretó los puños con fuerza, quiero romper todo, pero sé que no es lo correcto…bueno, por el momento no…quiero golpear a alguien. ¡Quiero golpear a ese tonto esquimal con de bobo que se me confesó el otro día! ¡¿Por qué se confesó?! ¡Agh, lo odio!

_«Me gustas mucho Toon Link»_

¡Maldita sea, deja de hablar en mi cabeza! ¡TL, deja de recordar a ese idiota, sino, no dejarás de pensar en él! Y-Y-Y…recordarás esa, esa tonta y linda sonrisa…¡Ahhhhh, ya basta! ¡No pienses en él! ¡No pienses! ¡No pienses! ¡No pienses! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Ya verás, estúpido y lindo Popo!

Golpeó mi frente ante ese pensamiento. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué me está sucediendo?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!

Solo recordar su rostro, la escena de la confesión aparece en mi cabeza. ¡Por mis Diosas! Esa tonta y maldita confesión, intento de confesión o lo que fuere que sea, del otro día no me ha dejado tranquilo. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras! ¡Esa confesión no me deja en paz! ¡¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto entre nosotros?! ¿Qué no le era suficiente ser amigos? Solo me confunde….todo esto me confunde. Me molesta toda esta situación.

Te odio…pero a la vez no. Es decir, no podría odiar a mi mejor amigo, o al menos eso creo. Quiero decir, ambos nos llevamos bien y compartimos muchos momentos, valiosos momentos. Pero, al parecer, él lo disfrutaba desde otra manera. Maldito, disfruta de mi compañía de otra manera…como cuando dormíamos juntos en el suelo los días de calor y…

¡Ahhh, maldito pervertido! ¡¿Quién me asegura que ese idiota no me haya hecho algo perverso mientras dormía?! ¡Ah, lo mato! ¡Les suplico a mis Diosas que lo revivan! Aunque, no estoy seguro si lo harán, ¡Como sea, haga que reviva y lo vuelvo a matar! Hago repetir ese siclo hasta que me convierta en mi yo adulto….cosa que es imposible…ya que soy una versión caricaturesca de Link y bueno…eso…je je.

¡Como sea! ¡Ya me vengaré de él!

_«Nunca jugaría con la persona que me gusta y en un futuro llegaré a amar»_

No tendría que estar pensando en esas palabras, no tendría que, pero, me es difícil. La seguridad que había en su rostro y la seriedad de su voz, me hizo dudar mucho. En verdad….¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¡¿Cómo puede decirme algo como eso?! ¿Cómo pudo hablarme…hablarme de esa manera tan, tan, tan diferente a él? Me confunde. Ash, lo odio ¿Eso ya lo había pensado? ¡Pues me vale! ¡Lo odio por causar todo lo que me sucede! ¡No puedo con esto!

¡Te odio Popo! A ti y a tus estúpidos sentimientos hacia mi persona. ¡Aghhhh! ¡Te maldigo por ena-enamo…! ¡Por "eso"! Ni siquiera puedo repetirlo en mi mente.

Él está ena-enamo…

…..

…..

…..

…..

Uh. No puedo.

…..

―¡Esto es difícil!― Grité jalándome de los cabellos; mi sombrero cayó al suelo, pero no me importó. ―¡Agh, quiero que se detenga de una vez por todas!

Dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás, sintiendo las suaves sabanas y almohadas. Si, desde aquel incidente no he vuelto a ser el mismo; o al menos, trato de disimularlo; trato de no estar en el mismo lugar que él. Solo a la hora del desayuno, merienda y cena, los entrenamientos, las peleas o incluso pequeños torneos. Luego, trato de no poner un pie fuera de esta habitación, aunque sea algo difícil de lograr.

Y no, no es que hayamos hablado luego de ese día. Él actúa como si nada, como si NADA hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros, como si no me hubiera dicho nada. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Primero dice que me-me qui-quie….¡Bueno que me "eso"! y luego se comporta como si nada. Me sonríe como siempre, me saluda como siempre, conversa con otros como siempre, hace chistes, bromas pesadas y-y ¡Todo eso como SIEMPRE, S-I-E-M-P-R-E!

Y a mi…a mi me molesta.

Bufé molesto y me crucé de brazos. ―¿Y ahora qué?― Me pregunté a mí mismo; quisiera tener una respuesta. Me facilitaría las cosas.

Recuesto mi cabeza contra las almohadas y cierro mis ojos. Desearía que esto se acabara de una buena vez….pero también desearía saber; apreté las sabanas con mis manos hasta que mis nudillos se hicieron blancos; desearía saber…que es lo que no me gusta de él.

Popo me agrada…pero a la vez….él me…me…

―Me enferma― Digo en tono bajito.

Uff. Tal vez necesito dormir un poco y quizá…pueda….saber mejor…

Sino….seguiré perdiendo la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ugh. No quiero abrir los ojos.

Me siento muy cómodo y calentito, no, no es que haga frío, es solo que…uh, no sé como describirlo, pero, me siento taaaaaaan relajado. Podría seguir así por un largo rato…o tal vez, debería dormir otra vez...Mmmm…se oye tentadora esa idea…después de todo, no tengo nada por hacer, como una pelea o algo por el estilo. Tal vez podría incluso….

―Eres muy extraño cuanto estas por despertarte― Oí una voz….una voz carca, MUY cerca de mí….como si estuviera hablando cerca de mi oído…

Al abrir mis ojos, distinguí algo violeta. ¿Será una mancha? Pero ¿Qué haría una mancha gigante en mi habitación….siendo más específicos, en MI cama?

―Buenos días Bello Durmiente― Parpadeó varias veces hasta que una imagen comienza a definirse…

Esto no está pasando. No, no, no, no, no. Él…¡Él NO está aquí! ¡Él NO está en MI habitación! Aunque también es suya, porque la compartimos ¡NO está en MI cama! Y NO me está…no me está…..a-a-abra-bra-brazan-zando...

―¡AHHHH, suéltame maldito pervertido de invierno!― Grité la primera tontería que se me vino a la mente; lo empuje de mi lado, pero en el proceso, terminé cayendo al suelo.

Como lo odio.

Yo y mi trasero lo odiamos.

―¿Pervertido de invierno? Eso es nuevo― Se recostó sobre su estomago cerca del borde de la cama, mirándome con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro. ―¿Sabes? Te perdono que estés enojado conmigo, verte dormir es taaaaaan entretenido.

―¡¿Qué tu qué?!― Me levantó de un salto, sintiendo mis mejillas arder considerablemente.

―Te observé mientras dormías, sigo pensando que eres muy lindo, incluso dormido― Se sentó en la cama. ―Pero, prefiero que estés despierto, así puedo ver tus bellos ojos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

¡Maldita seas Popo! Esas palabras…esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera rápido…muy rápido, y-y-y…mi rostro se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya estaba….

―¡Deja de decir esas cosas, me avergüenzas!

―Nop. Ahora creo que te ves más lindo avergonzado.

Siento mi mandíbula algo tensa. ―¡Cierra la boca!

―También eres lindo enojado.

―¡¿Qué?!

―En resumen, eres lindo en todas tus facetas.

¡Que alguien lo detenga, porque si no lo detengo yo con un fuerte golpe en su cabeza! ¡Lo hago! ¡Juro por mis Diosas que lo hago! ¡Y no paró hasta que se le quite lo tonto y pervertido! Oh, esperen, eso quiere decir que no dejaré de golpearlo…En ese caso ¡Lo golpearé hasta el cansancio!

―Tambien eres lindo pensando― Dijo entre risas y pude distinguir un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se ve…se ve diferente así…como….si fuera…ti-tierno…

….

…

….

―¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!― Me jalo de los cabellos; ¡Te maldito Popo, por hacerme sentir de esta manera y hacer pensar cosas raras!

―¿TL?

―¡¿QUÉ?!― Le grité al perder la paciencia. ¡Ahora estaba molesto! ¡Muy molesto con él! ¡Todo es…todo es su culpa!

¿Por qué tuvo que causar todo este problema? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

―Me gustas.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y detengo mis acciones. Suelto mi cabello quedándome quieto, no puedo apartar la mirada, encontrándome con su rostro sonriente.

―Me gustas Toon Link.

―¿Q-Que?― Murmuré; otra vez mi corazón late rápido. Otra vez el sonrojo aparece…y otra vez….él dice esas palabras, para luego acercarse hasta mí.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros. ―Me gustas mucho, mucho― Murmura antes de que sus labios se posan sobre los míos.

Reprimí un grito de sorpresa y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, las mejillas rojas, el corazón latiéndome a mil y la emoción del desconocimiento. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le devuelvo el beso? Pero…antes de que pudiera decidirme, ya me encontraba correspondiendo su beso, pero sin dejar de ser un contacto tímido; no supe porque, pero terminé alejándome de él, poco a poco. Aunque, una parte mía quería seguir con esto; mi respiración se agitó y mordí mi labio nerviosamente al ver su sonrisa encantadora.

―TL― Dijo mi nombre rozando mis labios; me estremecí ante aquella acción. ―Di-Dímelo…di que yo te gusto, como tú me gustas a mí― Cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ―Tú me gustas, yo te gusto. Podemos estar juntos ¿Qué dices?― Dijo con ternura. ―Estaremos juntos y te prometo que…que nunca estarás solo. Yo siempre estaré para ti. Te lo prometo.

….Sus ojos. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, me era difícil, me era imposible…no podía…no podía dejar de mirarlo…Y-Yo….no…

Popo bufó molesto y se separó de mí. ―No me gusta que estés indeciso, pero bueno, así eres tú― Su mano enguantada se posó sobre mi cabeza. ―No te preocupes, ya llegará el momento en que me quieras tanto como yo lo hago.

Me quede en shock….¿Q-Que…esta?

―Creí que ser tierno y divertido de convencería y haría que te decidas por corresponderme― Dijo sonriente. ―Bueno, tendré que intentar otra cosa.

―¿Eh?

―Creí que así me corresponderías. Ni modo, tendré que esforzarme más y…― Él se detuvo abruptamente y me miró curioso. ―¿TL?

Sentí un tic en el ojo y como una venita latía en mi frente. Apreté los puños con fuerza, mis dientes chocaron entre sí, haciendo un ruido molesto, que estaba seguro que Popo sería capaz de oírlo; lo vi retroceder asustado. Y hacía bien.

―¿TU…QUÉ?― Grité al perder mi paciencia.

―Eh…yo pues…

Busqué mi espada, la tomé del mango y la lancé apuntando su rostro; creo que me excedí con la fuerza, porque voló con mucha rapidez; tuvo suerte, porque logró esquivarlo por poco y vio asustado como la cuchilla se incrustaba en la puerta. Fruncí el ceño, es una pena, no logré mi objetivo.

―¡¿Acaso intentas matarme?!

―¡Largo de aquí!

―¡Bien!― Se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta. ―Pero ¡Aunque intentes matarme no dejaré de quererte Toonie!― Dicho esto, cerró la entrada de un portazo, causando que la espada cayera al suelo en un ruido estruendoso.

…Lo. Voy. A. Matar. Juro que lo haré…

Apreté los puños. ―¡Ya me las pagarás, estúpido Popo!

Baje la vista al suelo sintiendo mis mejillas rojas….esa actitud pervertida. Pervertida y tierna….Muy bien, si él quiere conquistarme le costará ¡Y no, no estoy diciendo que voy a corresponderle! Solo…solo esperaré a ver que tiene preparado para mí. Popo, ve haciéndote la idea de que te será difícil.

Aunque no sepa si es odio o amor. ¡No te lo haré fácil! Pero algo tengo en claro, no me conquistarás, ni tendrás mi amor, si haces tonterías como esas….Y terminaré asesinándote con mis propias manos, asegurándome que parezca un accidente.

¡Muy bien! ¡Ya quiero ver como planeas conseguir mi amor!

* * *

Jeje...Popo es un atrevido y eso me agrada...xD

Bueno, esto se está por poner mejor. Si. Ya se vendrán cosa mas graciosas y momento tiernos, solo hay que esperar...Sean pacientes, porque entre la escuela y mi familia no hago una...ash, no me dejan ser. Si tardo en escribir, los culpables son mis familiares...

Dejemos mis dramas a un lado *Saca la lengua de manera juguetona*

¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo! Que ojala sea pronto.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. ¿El lindo eres tú o yo?

Ahh~ hasta que pude volver a actualizar. Tenía pensado escribir otras cosas, pero, como mañana es el día de la madre _(en mi país se festeja el tercer domingo de octubre)_, tengo que comenzar a hacer el regalo para my mom. Quiere un dibujo mío, al menos, me salió barato todo...xD

¡En fin! Creo que tarde en escribir esto, también echenle culpa a la escuela y blah blah blah. Bieeeen, he aquí la continuación...;ya saben que nada me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni sus actitudes e historias...eso lo saben, solo la idea del fic es mío. Je je.

~Que la disfruten~

* * *

―Oye TL.

Baje la vista de mi videojuego; creo que llegué a oír la música del _"Game Over"_, pero solo por esta vez no me pondré furioso; y mire a la persona a mi lado. ―¿Si?

Y como respuesta, sentí que algo se posaba sobre mis labios….Esto era un beso. Un pequeño y atrevido beso.

¡Un maldito beso!

Tardé unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que pude reaccionar, posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y terminé empujándolo. ―¡H-Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

―Te beso― Dijo despreocupadamente. Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió divertido. ―¿Acaso no te gusta?

Mi rostro no tardó mucho en tornarse rojo, muerdo mi labio algo apenado y sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo hace para desconcertarme tanto? Miro sus ojos y la sonrisa de su rostro. Él parece disfrutarlo, le agrada hacerme rabiar, le encanta. Lo sé, lo veo, por un lado le gusta molestarme y por el otro…por el otro dice que le gusto. ¿Sera cierto? Quiero decir, no es que desconfíe en sus sentimientos, si no que, no sé qué pensar en situaciones como esta.

Agh. Lo odio. Todo esto es por su culpa.

¡Me las pagaras Popo! ¡Todo por esa maldita cara que tienes, que a una parte mía le gusta y-y….! ¡Agh! ¡Ya basta! Respira Toon Link, respira, respira y solo respira. Debo calmar. Con enojarme no soluciono nada, bueno, puedo golpearlo hasta no dar mas pero eso no serviría de nada. No. No debo alterarme. Calma. Tranquilo. Relajado.

Apreté los puños para tratar de calmar la furia en mí, conté hasta diez y al asegurarme de estar más relajado, hablé. ―Creí que no volverías a hacer algo pervertido― Dije lo primero que apareció en mi cabeza; aunque, mis palabras eran del todo ciertas.

―Pero si no lo he hecho.

―¡¿Y besarme no te parece algo pervertido?!

―Te enojas demasiado, además, fue un simple beso. No veo porque tanto escándalo.

Podía sentir como aparecía una pequeña vena en mi cabeza. ―¡¿Y eso te parece poco?!

―Técnicamente hablando, si, me esperaba otro tipo de beso.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente y mi rostro se volvió más rojo, ¿Era eso posible? No lo sabía, ya a estas alturas sabía que estaba tan o más rojo que un tomate. Fruncí el ceño y lo golpee con fuerza en la cabeza; él gritó y comenzó a sobarse la zona del golpe.

―¿Y eso por qué?― Preguntó bajito, aparentando sentirse herido.

―¡Por besarme sin mi consentimiento!

―Creí que te gustaría.

―¡¿Acaso a ti te gustaría si yo te besara de repente?!

….

…..

….

….

―¿TL?

―Y-Yo….

El silencio nos rodea. Estoy muy avergonzado como para cambiar la situación y tal parece que Popo tampoco quiere, él permanece en silencio, como si estuviera meditando lo que acabo de decir; mi corazón latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón ¡y qué decir de mis mejillas! No solo deben estar rojas, deben de estar quemándose lentamente.

¿Yo realmente…dije lo que dije…?

―TL― Lo miré algo apenado; aun no podía salir del shock emocional. ―A-A-A mi me gustaría que me besaras.

Vi un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas...él se veía tan diferente. Tímido y avergonzado. Este no era el Popo que yo conocía...se ve...un poco...¡Solo un poco! li-li...ash...¡Mejor no pienso eso!

Sentía mi garganta seca. Mi boca se abría y se cerraba como si quisiera decir algo, mis ojos no se apartaban de él y el sonrojo no desaparecía; estaba seguro que en estos momentos, mi rostro debe de verse gracioso, pero…pero….¡Ni…ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad! Maldición; no me di cuenta de mis acciones hasta notar que mi mano estaba elevada, como si quisiera tocarlo. Me arrepentí y volví el rostro en otra dirección.

―E-E-Es mas…― Escuche que se acercaba a mí, pero seguí sin mirarlo. ―Me haría muy feliz.

―…E-Eh…yo…ve-veras…― Balbuceé como un idiota y tardé en comprender lo que él estaba diciéndome.

…..

…..

¿Qué?

….

Bufó enojado y se cruzó de brazos. ―¿Cómo puede ser que ni siquiera siendo honesto pueda encantarte? Creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé― Dijo calmado para luego sonreírme como siempre.

No había palabras para describir como me sentía. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

―Toonie, tú me quieres, pero debes de aceptarlo― Dio unos suaves golpecitos a mi cabeza. ―Descuida, haré que me aceptes.

Dio un beso en mi mejilla derecha. Lo vi reírse por el rabillo de mi ojo para luego levantarse del suelo, se sacudió la ropa y caminó hacia la salida, dando una última mirada antes de irse. Y yo…yo quedé sentado en el suelo con mi videojuego portátil cerca de mí y-y sintiéndome completamente impotente ante toda la situación, sin saber con claridad cómo debía actuar…

Solo tenía una meta en mi cabeza y un solo deseo.

Quiero entender mis sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche llegó entre peleas y entrenamientos. Las mismas cosas de todos los días; claro. Esta que a Master Hand se le ocurra deshacerse de nosotros. Aunque, creo que en algún momento nos mandará a volar con uno de sus super ataques…¡De seguro estará genial y…! Uh. Si hace eso, me dolerá el cuerpo. Por las dudas, no lo molestaré….

Aunque…eso no quiere decir que no haga travesuras con Crazy Hand ¡Él sí que es divertido! Je je. Espero que Master Hand no se entere de esto y menos que se enoje conmigo.

Aprecio mucho mi vida.

Me fui directo a la cocina. ¿Por qué? No es que tenga pensado cocinar algo. ¡Nooooo, claro que no! Si yo estoy cerca de una cocina, lo más probable es que termine prendiendo fuego todo. Bueno, la última vez ocurrió eso ¡Pero fue un accidente! Además…además Ness me desafió y yo no podía no aceptar. Quiero decir, si Lucas puede cocinar yo también y-y…y creo que no salió del todo bien…

Ash. Lo mejor sería dejar de lado aquel feo recuerdo. Solo quiero olvidarlo y fingir que no ocurrió. La la la la. Nada pasó, nada pasó. Je je.

Al llegar hasta la cocina me encontré con la Princesa Peach. Ella tarareaba y giraba sobre sí misma, casi podía ver algunas flores y corazones flotando a su alrededor. Al parecer no notó mi presencia, me encogí de hombros y me senté en uno de los bancos cerca de la mesa. De repente, ella se detuvo y me miró sorprendido.

―¡Oh! Pequeño, no te había visto, que descuidada soy― Rió de manera encantadora y yo hice una pequeña mueca de asco. ―¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿O un postre? ¿Necesitas algo cariño?

Negué con la cabeza. ―Nhaa, estoy bien. Gracias Princesa Peach.

―No tienes que agradecer. Bien, iré a regar mi jardín y luego volveré para hacer un pastel― Acomodó la falda de su vestido. ―Trata de no hacer ningún ruido ¿Si pequeño?

Mientras dio unos pequeños golpecitos sobre mi cabeza soltó una risilla un tanto molesta. Mordí mi labio inferior, conteniendo todos los posibles gritos y quejas que podría soltar en este momento. Y al quedarme solo, suspiré aliviado. Cerré mis ojos recostando la cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados; el primer pensamiento que vino a mi cabeza fue toda la situación con respecto a Popo. Su declaración, sus intentos por cautivarme, sus palabras y sobre todo, sus molestas sonrisas.

Yo quiero acabar con esta tonta relación. Me refiero a que, tú intentas enamorarme y yo, yo solo intento alejarme de él. Pero, pero no quiero que esto se acabe, que nos distanciemos completamente; quiero estar contigo. Eres mi amigo y te estimo, pero, todo cambió entre nosotros. Terminaras creyendo…terminaras creyendo que no…que no siento nada. Que soy indiferente ante ti y que solo trato de alejarme de ti, trato de permanecer lo más alejado de ti…

Quiero y odio tu actitud.

¡Maldita contradicción! ¡Odio que seas así, pero, a la vez me gustas como eres! ¡Aghhhh! ¡Deja de confundirme como lo haces! Quiero que él me deje de confundirme; que deje de esperar que lo corresponda. Que deje de sonreírme de esa manera, que deje de tratarme de esa manera y hablarme de esa manera. ¡Maldito idiota, estúpido esquimal de traje violeta! ¡Te terminaré enviando de una patada al pico más alto de la estúpida montaña más alta de tu tonto mundo! Aunque…mis piernas son algo cortas y…¡No importa, te aseguro, aunque no puedas oír mis pensamientos, que te enviaré a ese lugar! Todo por tu culpa…

Solo….Solo…Solo date cuenta.

¡Date cuenta de una vez que esto no me gusta!

¡Tú me gustas pero no tu actitud!

Eres el único que me hace sentir tan confundido. Mi corazón se cansa de fingir, de estar confundido y no dejarme tranquilo. Ya no puedo entenderlo.

¿Qué te enamoró tanto de mí?

No lo entiendo y él me confunde.

¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez! ¡Estúpido idiota!

Date cuenta….que…te odio….pero…t-t-tu a mi…

―…me gustas…― Aquellas dos palabras escaparon de mis labios sin que me diera cuenta. Me sonroje y volví a sentarme en la silla.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre la manzana roja, la tome y comencé a jugar con ella, haciéndola roda sobre la mesa. Veía como la fruta giraba y giraba. ¿Esto era aburrido? ¡Claro que sí! Pero ahora, no sé qué hacer. ¿Cuántas vueltas ha dado? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? No sé, he perdido a cuenta a la vuelta número cinco.

―¿Está mal que él me guste?― Pensé en voz alta y luego me arrepentí; recosté la barbilla sobre el dorso de mi mano. ―¿Él…realmente me gusta?

―¿Quién te gusta?

Lo vi en la entrada, mirándome un tanto enojado. ―Popo― Dije su nombre sin poder moverme de mi lugar; mi cuerpo no respondía. Quería irme, porque sentía que se avecinaba una pelea.

―¡Te he preguntado algo!

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. ―¡Idiota! ¿Por qué eres así?

―¡Si me dijeras que sucede dejaría de actuar así!

―¡N-No tengo por responder a eso!

―Entonces es eso. ¡Te gusta alguien y solo juegas conmigo! ¡Dime ahora quien es!

Apreté los dientes hasta que me dolieron. Tome la manzana y se la arroje a la cabeza. ―¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Idiota deja de actuar así!― Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre mí. ―¡Deja de confundirme…s-s-si tanto me quieres…deja de hacer que me confunda!

―¿Confundir?― Pregunto cómo un total idiota. Con esa expresión boba que solo puede haber en su rostro.

No solo sentía que una vena aparecía en mi frente, si no muchas. ¡¿Acaso no nota que mi comportamiento ha cambiado por su culpa?! ¡Todo, todo, todo, todo es por su maldita culpa! ¡Su culpa! Y ni crea que se salvará de mi ira. ¡Lamentará haberme hecho enojar! ¡Como que soy la versión caricaturesca de Link! Lo lamentaré.

―¡S-Si…eso dije!

―Pero…¿Cómo es que te confundo?

Ahhh no. ¡Él es un gran idiota! ¡Si tanto le gusto debería darse cuenta porque me comporto de esa manera, que me gusta y que me enoja! ¡¿Qué no lo ve?! ¡Maldito!

―¡Idiota!― Me levanté de un salto y la silla se cayó al suelo; el fuerte estruendo no me intimido. ¡Ahora me había enojado! ―¡Tú!― Lo señalé. ―¡Te odio!

―¿Eh? ¡¿Y por qué?!

―¡Por lo que me haces!

―¡¿Y que se supone que hago?!

―¡Q-Que no pueda dejar de pensar en t-ti! ¡Idiota deja de confundirme! ¡Terminarás haciendo que te quería más allá de la amistad! ¡Q-Q-Que cada día…que cada día te quiera más!

….

…..

..…..

¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!

―TL― Ahora, una sonrisa altanera se posó en su rostro. ―¿Tú piensas en mi?― Preguntó mientras se aproximaba hacia mí.

―¡N-No e-es verdad! ¡E-Estúpido!

―Pero, si tú mismo lo has dicho.

Lo veía. Lo veía en su rostro, él estaba disfrutando el ponerme en vergüenza. ¡Esa es otra de las cosas que me molesta de él! ¡Si se supone que le gusto ¿Por qué se empeña en molestarme?!

―N-N-No pienses mal….¡No es-estaba pensando en ti! ¡D-D-Digo…no estoy pensando en ti…ni hoy ni nunca! E-Es que…yo...eh…etto…¡P-Pue-Puedo explicarlo!― Cerré mis ojos y me cubrí el rostro. ―…S-S-Si…mi cara es-esta roja ¡No es por ti! E-e-es por otra cosa…¡No creas…que…es…así! ¡Idiota!

Fue cuando lo sentí. Sus manos sujetaron mis muñecas, intenté liberarme pero me era algo imposible, la vergüenza que sentía no me dejaba tranquilo, y poco a poco, mis manos terminaron por dejar de cubrir mi rostro. Ahora que podía verlo, noté su sonrisa y era diferente a todas las demás que haya visto; pero…esa sonrisa…lo hacía verse lindo.

De solo pensar esa tontería…me había puesto rojo.

―Eres muy lindo Toon Link― Dijo mi nombre para volver a besar mi mejilla sonrojada.

En verdad….Quiero y odio tu actitud….

Pero, tengo que terminar de aceptarlo. Ante ti, me vuelvo débil y termino cediendo a tus acciones, sin comprender porque lo hago.

Tal vez…me gustas más de lo que creo…y no te odio tanto como pensaba. Y espero que poder aclarar esta incomoda sensación.

Solo no digas más y quédate callado de una maldita vez.

* * *

Whaaaa, estuvo lindo este capitulo. ~Muy cute~ Ojala les haya gustado como a mí y esperaré cualquier comentario que quieran hacerme, aunque me conformo con saber que lo están leyendo...*u*

Bueno, tengan una linda semana. Pasenla lindo y tranquilo. Les mando un montón de besos chiquitos, mi lindo pack de besos, así les duran hasta la próxima actualización, que espero sea pronto.

Nos vemos linduras!~

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	4. ¿Un secreto sin ser secreto?

**Hola mis queridos**...He aquí con un nuevo capitulo, luego de mucho tiempo sin aparecer. Je je, será que me encuentro inspirada (aunque estoy medio enojada, me saque un 99/100 en una prueba...me. quiero. matar...xD) y decidí aprovechar este tiempito libre que tengo antes de que comiencen mis examenes finales, agh, no quiero terminar el año...pero bueno, sabía que un día llegaría este momento. Y no, no me voy a poner sentimental, otro día lo hago (?

¡Bien! Ahora a lo importante, que es el capitulo...je je, ya quiero escribir el próximo, luego sabrán a que me refiero.

Nada es mío, ni los personajes que se mencionan o los que protagonizan este fic. Es una pena, pero es la verdad absoluta, la verdad-verdad.

¡Bueno! Ahora a lo importante que todos quieren...que es leer.

**¡Que los disfruten!**

* * *

─Me gustas.

─Ya lo sé.

─En verdad me gustas.

─Me lo has dicho y no pienso olvidarlo.

─Si pero, no me has respondido si yo te gusto a ti.

─Porque nunca me lo has preguntado.

─¿Yo te gusto?

Le di una mirada fulminante y volví la vista a televisor frente a mí. ¡En este momento, pasaba a ser lo más importante del día! Ohhh que entretenido. ¿Uh? Esta apagado. ¡Ashh, no me importa! ¡Sigue siendo entretenido! La la la la. ¡Miren como me divierto! Esto es muy divertido. Divertido….¿Ya he dicho que es divertido?

Esto es estúpido.

─¡Hey!─. Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y como mi rostro se impactaba contra el suelo. ─Uh. ¿Estás bien TL?

Con gran dificultad logré sentarme. ─Define bien.

─Pues…como tú no te encuentras.

─Popo.

─¿Si?

─¿Sabes cómo me siento ahora?

Lo vi negar con la cabeza y una mirada repleta de curiosidad. ─Dime.

Tome una bocanada de aire. ─¡INVADIDO POR UNA IRA ASESINA!─ Grité lo mas fuerte posible y al parecer fue así, porque el idiota cayó al suelo algo asustado; sonreí orgulloso por mi asaña. Genial. Soy una persona increíble.

Conte mentalmente.

3.

2.

1.

¡Y ahí está la respuesta de Popo!

─¡N-no tienes porque tratarme así!─. Dijo luego de recuperarse.

Je je. No me es difícil leerlo. Practicamente conozco todo de él. Sé como es cuando se enoja, cuando está divirtiendose, cuando está triste o deprimido, incluso al verse cansado. No fue una tarea sencilla, pero, en este tiempo pude diferenciar cada una de sus facetas; aunque, hace unos días, terminé preguntandome porque sabía tanto de él. Y la primera excusa que di, fue porque es mi amigo. Incluso, yo mismo me doy cuenta que no es la respuesta verdadera; llevé una mano hasta mi pecho, el lugar donde se encuentra mi pecho y cerré mis ojos.

En algún momento, mi mente tendrá que dejar de mentirme y hacer caso a mi corazón.

...

...

...

¡¿Que demonios acabo de pensar?!

Tome la primera cosa que encontré a mano, en este caso era una almohada, y se la arrojé a la cara. ─¡Whaaaah! ¡Te odio!─. Grité avergonzado y sintiendo a flor de piel mi prominente sonrojo; ¡Todo es su maldita culpa!

Popo logró escapar de mi ataque, solo por muy poco. ─¡¿Y ahora que hice?!

─¡La pregunta correcta es que NO hiciste!

─¡Y por eso estoy preguntando!

Sentí una vena palpitante aparecer en mi frente; también existe esta faceta en él. La de idiota. ─Eres un idiota.

Me miró enojado. ─¿Y eso por qué?

Suspiré resignado y volví a sentarme sobre el vorde de la cama. ─Ese es tu principal problema, eres muy idiota para entender lo que me sucede─. Respondí sin mirarlo siquiera. Levanté mi barbilla bien en alto y le sonreí burlonamente. ─Cuando seas menos idiota, volveremos a hablar. Hasta ese momento, te sugiero que no emitas ni un solo sonido.

─Si claro, mira como te hago caso.

No repliqué a su comentario sarcastico, solo lo ignoré. O mejor dicho, pretendí ignorarlo por completo...pero, no puedo negar que una parte mía se sintió incomoda por este repentino silencio. ¿Que me sucede? Yo no soy así, pero, no puedo manejarlo.

Agh. Esto es tan malditamente complicado.

─¿No tenías una pelea hoy?─. Preguntó con la mirada sobre el televiso; ¿Tan enojados estabamos que no podíamos vernos al rostro y pasabamos a contemplar una pantalla en negro?; sonreí de lado y agradecí su intención. Popo quería deshacerse de ese extraño ambiente que comenzó a rodearnos.

Él es muy conciderado conmigo, tal vez, solo TAL VEZ, deba disculparme...

O podría obviar ese pensamiento y seguir con mi faceta orgullosa.

─No, hoy no. Ni siquiera un entrenamiento─. Respondí resignado. Era verdad, hoy y mañana son los días de la semana que tengo libre. ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que desde que destruí una sala de trofeos con ayuda de Crazy Hand, Master Hand me premió con dos días de "descanzo".

No puedo decir que su hermano tuvo un mismo "castigo". Pobre Crazy Hand, donde quiera que esté, espero que se encuentre bien.

─Ah, entiendo.

─¿Y tú?

─Tampoco. De hecho, todo es culpa de Nana─. Sonreí al ver su mueca de hermano celoso. ─Con eso de "quiero pasar tiempo de caridad con mi lindo y hermoso novio", se ha olvidado el motivo por el cual estamos aquí. ¡Ash! No entiendo a mi hermana─. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y me miró con una sonrisa. ─Puede que este molesto, pero, la entiendo. A mí me sucede lo mismo.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Eso, tener aquella sensación en tu pecho. Sentir que al estar junto a esa persona especial, eres realmente feliz.

─Ah. Eso.

Rio ante mi elocuente frase. ─Descuida, en algún momento sabras como se siente, o al menos eso creo.

─¿Por qué lo dices?

─Tú solo espera y verás─. Dijo con un guiño coqueto al final.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, me crucé de brazos insultandolo por lo bajo, pero, por la risa que oí a él no le importó la manera en que lo trate.

─¡Bien!─. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a estirarse. Lo miré sin comprender a que demonios se estaba refiriendo. ─Ya que no tenemos nada para hacer, vas a ayudarme.

─¿Ayudarte a qué?

─A limpiar esta habitación. El idiota de Ness vino aquí el otro día y desacomodó mis cosas, aunque no parezca tan desordenado─. Mencionó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ─¡Vamos! Será divertido y si gustas puedes quedarte con algo mío como compensación.

Me levanté de un salto. ─¡¿P-por qué yo q-quería algo tuyo?! ¡E-es absurdo!

─Je je, solo es un insentivo para que hagas mejor tu trabajo─. Me sacó la lengua y tuve el repentino deseo de arrancarsela con los dientes...¡Agh, ¿Por qué pienso eso?! ─Vamos, ayudame, por favor.

─¿No veo que gano con todo esto?

─Pasas un buen momento conmigo.

─¿Limpiar tu basura es tu concepto de "pasar un buen momento con un amigo"?

─Te diré que sí.

─Idiota.

─Así me quieres.

─¡E-eso no es verdad!

─¿Entonces me odias?

─¡T-tampoco he dicho eso!

─¿Entonces?

─¡Deja de confundirme!

─Bien, para que no estes confundido, dejaré algo bien en claro─. Dijo con una sonrisa diferente...¿Por qué me mira con tanta ternura?

Antes que pudiera replicar, siento sus labios sobre los míos en un tímido y fugaz beso. Mi mente quedó en blanco y no pude apartarlo de mí, porque él ya se había alejado antes de que yo hiciera algo. Él seguía con su sonrisa autosuficiente y murmuró algo como _"Me gustas y punto"_ para luego comenzar a limpiar y acomodar los objetos cerca de su cama. Y yo...yo solo seguía ahí.

Qué. Demonios. Fue. Eso.

¿Él acaba de b-b-b-b-besarme? ¿Otra vez?

─TL, las cosas no se limpiaran solas. No te quedes así sin hacer nada.

Asentí en silencio e hice mi tarea. Estaba seguro que luego me preguntara por qué no respondí, pero no me importaba. Ahora, solo quería despejar mi mente y tratar de comprender los extraños latidos de mi corazón y si podía, deshacerme del sonrojo que se situaba sobre mis mejillas.

Tan pendiente estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando mis manos sujetaron un libro volví a la realidad; je je. No sabía que el idiota sabía leer, debería molestarlo con esto. Debe de ser una novela romantica y estoy seguro que me dirá que es de su hermana y blah, blah, blah, blah. Eso sería perfecto, lo avergonzaré por lo que me hizo y...

...

...

¿Q-qué es...esto?

─Popo─. Lo llamé, pero mi voz salió en un murmullo tan bajo que creí que no me escucharía.

─¿Qué sucede?

─¿Qué es esto?─. Ignoré su pregunta y prioricé la mía.

─¿Qué es que?─. Levanté el libro dandole la espalda. ─Ah, eso. Es mi diario.

Ah, eso aclaraba todas mis dudas.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

─Un diario─. Repetí despreocupadamente. Di media vuelta y vi que se estremecía ¿Será por el aura maligna que me envuelve? ─¡¿Un diario?!─. Repetí perdiendo los estribos. ─¡¿Tienes un condenado diario?!─. Moví de un lado a otro el pedazo de libro como su fuera un tonto. Mis uñas se incrustaron en la tapa con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para romperlo.

─Pues si─. Me miró seriamente y cruzándose de brazos. ─¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Refunfuñé por lo bajo. No, la verdad no tenía ningún problema con este cochino diario, no es algo en que deba entrometerme pero, ¿Para qué lo tenía? Además de lo obvio que es para escribir. Y esa tontería de escribir sus intimos secretos no me bastaba, él escondía algo aquí. ¡Y tenía que saberlo! Pero no, no se lo preguntaré directamente, tengo dignidad. Quiero decir, si quiero saber algo, lo busco por mí mismo, en este caso, tengo la repuesta en mis manos; vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que él suspiraba resignado y comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas. Fruncí el ceño, bien, si quiere ignorarme, que lo haga; estuve por dejar esta cosa que se llama diario pero la curiosidad me invadió. ¿Estaría mal si viera solo un poquito?

_«Yo sé que él me quiere….Es tan lindo y se enoja con facilidad…Parece que mis intentos no son suficientes…Tengo que hacer algo mejor…¡Ash! ¡Él es tan terco y obstinado! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué es así? ….Odio y amo su actitud…¿Qué puedo hacer? Si ya caí enamorado y todo por su culpa… »_

Me sonrojé furiosamente y con brusquedad cerré el diario. Popo ni se inmuto de mi acción, seguía pendiente de lo suyo.

….

….

….

E-ese maldito…¡Ese maldito pervertido!

─¿TL?─ Oí su voz llamándome. ─¿Qué suce….? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi diario?!

Baje la vista hasta mis manos y note que el libro estaba a punto de ser partido por la mitad, pero que algunas hojas ya estaban arrugadas y resquebrajadas. Mi sonrojo fue peor ¿En qué momento sucedió esto? ¡Aghhhhh! ¡No debo olvidar lo otro!

─¡Tú!─. Sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo, le arroje su estúpido diario al rostro y vi como a causa del impacto caía al suelo.

¡E-ese maldito mocoso! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a escribir esas cosas sobre mí?! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡E-estúpido pervertido! ¡E-ese….ese…ese bruto! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡¿Por qué es así?! ¡¿Por qué se comporta de esta manera tan vergonzosa?! ¡Por qué maldita sea! ¿Por qué es tan endemoniadamente él? ¡Popo te maldigo a ti, a ese martillo y a la estúpida y condenada montaña que siempre tienes que escalar en tu mundo!

─¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!─. El maldito bastardo se levantó con un salto y su mano derecha sostenía el diario ese horrible. Se me acercó peligrosamente, pero yo ni me inmute por esa aura que lo rodeaba. ─¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Por qué me arrojas a la cara esto, cuando ni siquiera es tuyo?! ¡Y si en todo caso lo fuera, no tienes derecho a hacerlo!

─¡Es tu maldita culpa!

─¡¿Mi culpa?! ¿Y qué he hecho esta vez?

─¡¿Por qué escribiste esas cosas de mi?!

─No he puesto nada que no fuera cierto.

─¡No soy lindo! ¡Ni menos terco y obstinado!─. Me miró con una de sus cejas arqueada hacia arriba. Una clara expresión escéptica. ─¡No me mires así, así miro yo a los demás cuando son unos idiotas sin remedio!

─Entonces, me disculpo por usar tu metodología en este momento.

Sentí que una vena aparecía en mi frente. Respira TL, no puedes matarlo, no puedes, no debes, no está permitido. No, no, no y no. ¡Pero este maldito se lo merece!

─¡Y además!─. Señalé el diario con mi dedo índice. ─¡Es totalmente falso lo que has escrito ahí!

─¿Es falso que eres rubio y de ojos tipo gato?

─No eso…

─¿Es falso que eres una versión caricaturesca de Link?

─Bueno yo…

─¿Es falso que por ser tan corto no puedes dar patadas al pelear?

─¡Hey!─. No me contuve y lo golpeé en la cabeza. ─¡No me refiero a eso maldito idiota!

─¿Entonces a que te refieres?─. Preguntó con una mano sobre su cabeza, masajeando la zona del golpe.

Apreté los puños y lo miré avergonzado. ─¡E-es mentira eso que estás enamorado de mí!

Por fin. Esas palabras habían escapado de mi boca. Ahora, sentía un peso menos sobre mis hombros, incluso si no hubiera leído esa tonta frase en el diario, tarde o temprano, habría dicho aquello. Cuando mire a Popo, ya no estaba la expresión despreocupada y burlona de siempre, no, ahora, era tan diferente a la que yo conocía; y por alguna extraña razón, me sentí culpable por haber hecho que su sonrisa desapareciera. Pero, no lo he hecho apropósito. Solo he sido honesto, aquella duda seguía en mi interior.

Incluso cuando él se confesó aquella vez en la cocina.

─¿En verdad dudas de mí? ¿Luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos?─. Preguntó calmadamente. No noté algo extraño, solo, la expresión seria en su rostro; no, no me gusta esa cara. Él no se ve bien así, él no es así.

Aunque quieras avergonzarme, eres mejor cuando tienes una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Si─. Fue lo único que dije y el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos.

Pero, él no parecía muy satisfecho. ─No soy quien para enojarme si cuestionas mis sentimientos, pero ¿Qué hay de los tuyos? Porque, te conozco muy bien como para darme cuenta que te encuentras muy confundido.

─Y-yo…no estoy…confundido…─. Dije por lo bajo, aun sabiendo que era mentira, solo que, no quería admitirlo. No frente a él; no quería comprender, que estas emociones no eran normales.

─Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que no gustas de mí?─. Preguntó seriamente y yo…no supe que responder a ello. Solo, solo permanecí callado. Popo suspiró. ─Para mí es tan claro, solo, tienes que entenderlo tú. ¿No es difícil?

Aparté la mirada y clavé las uñas en mis palmas. Para él era fácil, ya tenía bien en claro sus sentimientos, pero yo, yo aún estaba tan confundido. ¡Agh, esto es difícil! ¡Y lo único que hace este idiota es confundirme más de lo que ya estoy! Lo odio y lo lamentará luego. Cuando me recupere de esta con función, ¡Ya verá lo que le haré!

─Nunca he dicho que me gustaras y he tratado de no darte la impresión equivocada.

─Nunca he dicho que gustes de mí, pero, soy suficientemente consciente de como eres para interpretar bien tus respuestas.

No respondí a eso. Solo, solo mantuve mi mirada sobre él.

Intenté hablar, pero su acción me dejo sin palabras. No supe cuando, pero Popo se había aproximado a mí y ahora, me tenía atrapado en sus brazos. Él me estaba abrazando. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y atiné a corresponderle, aunque no podía ignorar el hecho que mi rostro, incluidas las orejas, estaban totalmente rojas; como lo odio cuando hace esto a mí persona. ¡Disfruta de avergonzarme! Maldito; creí, creí haber oído los latidos de su corazón. Pero descarté la idea, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación.

Como sea. Ahora, solo quería que continuaramos así. Por lo menos por otros minutos mas.

Aunque, sabiendo como es Popo, se encagará de hacer algo para arruinar este momento.

─TL.

─¿Qué?─. Pregunté sin levantar la cabeza, era muy agradable esta sensación. Este abrazo era muy cálido.

─¡Tengamos una cita!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo empuje lejos de mí, como si él me quemara. ─¡¿Qué?!

─¡Tengamos una cita, así sabrás que estás enamorado de mí!

─E-Eso es estúpido.

─¡No es estúpido, es perfecto!

─S-si pero...¡Whaaaah!─. Mi sonrojo fue peor. ─¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bajame!

Estaba tan avergonzado por su idea que no me di cuenta cuando se acercó y me tomó en brazos. Bien, ahora lo odio mucho mas que ayer. ¡Lo odio!

─¡Iremos a una cita!

Solo pude pensar en una cosa.

Por mis Diosas. ¿En qué lio me he metido?

* * *

Wiii. Lo terminé, yeah~

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo, cuando la escuela, mi familia y la net de mi hermana me lo permita, hasta entonces, esto es lo que puedo ofrecerles...Eso es todo guapuritas, nos veremos luego y les mando muchos besos chiquititos, mis amados packs de besos así les duran hasta la proxima actualización.

¡Bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
